Watched You Change
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: Aya and Miguel were best friends until Coach Barthez came along. As Aya watched him change, they grew apart. Now, Aya’s heard that he’s coming back, and she doesn’t know what to expect. Dedicated to JeLlYbEaN RuLz! MiguelXOC


**Hey everyone! Well, this is a little Miguel/reader one-shot I've been working on for a special friend and fellow reader of mine, JeLlYbEaN RuLz! Read on, and I hope you enjoy! **

**To JeLlYbEaN RuLz: **Hey mate, sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school too! Hope you like your one-shot!

**Very important: **Whenever you see _this:_ (Aya), you replace it with _your own name._ Whenever you see _this: _(hazel), you replace it with _your own eye colour. _When ever you see _this: _(auburn), you replace it with _your own hair colour._ **THIS IS A READER-INSERT ONE-SHOT! **

**Summary: **Aya and Miguel were best friends until Coach Barthez came along. As Aya watched him change, they grew apart. Now, Aya's heard that he's coming back, and she doesn't know what to expect. Has Miguel changed back to who he used to be, or is he still acting like Barthez's puppet? One-shot. Miguel/reader.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade.

**Watched You Change**

**222222**

(Aya) was in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed as she gazed out her open window. As her shoulders fell, a sigh departed her lips. A sad sigh. Why she was even sad in the first place was a mystery to (Aya). But she could remember what had triggered it. It had all started this morning, when she had walked down to the local bakery for a loaf of bread and a carton of milk. It wasn't that (Aya) had found upsetting, but what she had found out on her way there.

**#Flashback#**

(Aya) placed the bread and milk on the counter and smiled at the teen standing behind it.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey (Aya). This all you want?"

"Yep."

"Fair enough. Say, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Eh! Guess you haven't. Miguel's coming back. He should arrive here today."

"Really? You serious?"

"Well, yeah. Figures, after he lost to that Tyson guy."

"Yeah…"

"Well, here's your goods!"

"Thanks…bye Jake."

"See you!"

**#End Flashback#**

"Why is this getting to me?" (Aya) asked herself.

"It's not like I'd be happy to see him. Maybe I would've been, if he hadn't morphed from being my best friend into a pig-headed jerk!" (Aya's) hands clenched into angry fists as her voice rose without her knowing it.

(Aya) then let out a sigh as she unclenched her fists.

"What am I doing? I can't let Miguel returning here get the best of me." (Aya) sighed as she stood up from her bed and left the room.

"I better get into my beyblade practice. Besides, it'll help me clear my head."

**222222**

Miguel sat on the bust in silence as his forget-me-not blue eyes stared out the window, his mind and thoughts a million miles away from him. The tournament was over for him, and he was finally free. Free from Barthez and all he stood for, free to think for himself and make his own decisions. He was free to go home. Free to go home and see (Aya) again…

Truth be told, Miguel missed her. He wanted to see her again. No, he _needed_ to see her again. That friendly face. The sparkling eyes and the warm smile. He had missed it all so much.

Miguel cringed inwardly as he remembered the last time he saw (Aya). She hadn't been happy then. She had been so sad, so confused, so disappointed, so…hurt. She had run away from him. Miguel knew that (Aya) had picked up the changes in him pretty quick when Barthez came along. She didn't like it, but she still kept on being friends with him. Even though she found the "Barthez-ied" Miguel a complete stranger. Then there was his last day before he left with Barthez. (Aya) had met up with him at the park to say goodbye.

Miguel had challenged her to a beybattle. Oh, he remembered how much her face had lit up then. Their beybattles were something (Aya) remembered from the old Miguel. Of course she had accepted. And Miguel did the worst thing he could've done. Using the unfair and cheating tactics that Barthez had trained him to use, Miguel broke (Aya's) beyblade into non-existent pieces. Her first and only beyblade. The one that Miguel had brought for her.

Miguel shut his eyes, his face slightly tense at the awful memory. He would never forget the look on (Aya's) face as she stared at him. She'd looked so hurt, so broken with those watery (hazel) eyes.

"Why?" she had asked, her voice barely existent.

Miguel had sneered a crude remark, his mind tarnished from Barthez's harsh ways. (Aya) said nothing in reply. Her lip trembled, her shoulders shook, then she had turned and ran away. As he watched her run, Miguel had told himself that he didn't care. But he knew that deep down, that was a lie. What he had done to his childhood friend was the regret of his life. It had haunted him all the time while he was away, nagging at him from the back of his skull.

Now that he was back, he knew that he cared. And he wanted to make it right. He wanted to make it right. He wanted to make it right, now, more than ever. Miguel opened his forget-me-not eyes as he studied the blurred scenery.

'_(Aya)…' _

"I'm coming back, now. Please forgive me." Miguel whispered to himself as the bus drove on.

**222222**

Soon enough, Miguel found himself at (Aya's) front door. His house was closer to the bus stop than hers, but Miguel didn't care. He had to see (Aya) right now. He had to let her know that he was sorry. Miguel raised a fist to the wooden door and hesitated. Then he pushed his doubts aside and knocked. Soon enough, Miguel heard footsteps from inside the house. And they were coming closer to him with each passing second. Miguel felt his heart rate increase.

The door was then opened, and (Aya) stood before him. He watched as her first look of surprise soon turned into a look of disdain. Her mouth hardened into a straight line and her usually warm (hazel) eyes turned icy. She stiffened.

"What are you doing here?"

"(Aya)…"

For the first time ever, Miguel didn't know what to say. He was tongue-tied by the girl in front of him. (Aya) looked much prettier than Miguel remembered. She also looked very strong. And harsh. Miguel felt his hope die down. She didn't want to see him.

"(Aya)…" Miguel tried again.

'_Damn it! Why won't the words come out?'_

"Well? Go on, I have other things to be done."

"(Aya)…I…I…"

The girl stood impatient, her arms crossed over her chest, as if it were some sort of barricade.

"(Aya), I'm sorry." Miguel knew his voice sounded pathetic, but it was all he could manage.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I never meant what I did. (Aya), please…"

'_Hear me out.' _

If (Aya's) heart had softened at Miguel's words and pleading eyes, her face didn't show it. And her voice told a different story too.

"Go home, Miguel. I don't want to see you. Or speak to you."

With those last words, (Aya) disappeared, and Miguel found himself staring at the front door again. Miguel sighed as he hung his head, blonde tendrils of hair hanging in front of his dulled blue eyes. She hadn't wanted to see him. If she didn't want that, how could she have bared to even speak to him?

'_I still need to see you, (Aya). I want to talk to you. I wish you'd let me fix my mistake.' _

With another sigh, Miguel turned and walked across the front yard, ready to go home.

**222222**

(Aya) sighed and pouted with frustration as she paced back and forth in the living room. Miguel had come to see her. Had she done the right thing by turning him away? (Aya) growled as she ran a hand through her hair before ruffling it up. She stopped as she stared at the vase of flowers on top of the mantle of the fireplace. They were forget-me-nots, like Miguel's eyes. Miguel's eyes…

They'd looked so sorry, so genuine. Begging for (Aya) to understand, reaching out to her. Only to find nothing. She had turned him away. (Aya) had never done that to Miguel before. She was his friend, friends are supposed to always be there for each other. But they weren't friends anymore. Not after what Miguel had done. But he had come here to give (Aya) a face-to-face apology. He'd even had his bags with him. He had come to see her first. Was she really that important? (Aya) stared at the vase of flowers once more. The vase was a creamy yellow. It reminded her of Miguel's blonde hair…

(Aya) threw up her arms as she yelled out a curse and stormed out of the room. Damn that Miguel! Now that he had shown up, there was no way (Aya) could escape him. Not even in her own home.

**222222**

Once Miguel had finished his unpacking, he flopped down onto his bed, lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling. A sigh escaped the boy's lips. (Aya) had changed so much. She was…dare he say it…beautiful. Even though she had been mad at him. Did he love her? Miguel didn't know. They'd been close friends in the past, but did he love her? A thing like that took time to grow.

During the tournament, rumors had gone around that Miguel and Matilda were an item. Miguel scoffed as he closed his eyes. Him and Matilda a couple, yeah right! Matilda was like a little sister to the rest of the team, not a love interest. Miguel had been like a brother to (Aya) when they were younger. Did that mean he wanted to be more for her now? Miguel was unsure. Besides, it seemed like a risky game to him. To develop feelings for someone that didn't want to be on the same planet as you.

Miguel slowly opened his eyes, feeling sadder than anything.

"(Aya)…"

**222222**

In the late afternoon, (Aya) went to practice with her beyblade in an abandoned acre of land. There were plenty of trees and wild vines around, giving the land a jungle-ish feel. Plus, it was very private. No people lurking around to disturb her. (Aya) sighed as she picked up her beyblade and got ready to launch it into the tree stump once more. She wasn't doing as well as she had before. And Miguel's short visit seemed to be the cause of it all. Damn that hot boy…

'_Hey, what the hell?' _(Aya) pulled a face.

'_Did I just call Miguel hot?' _(Aya) pouted to herself.

'_No! I can't think like that! Besides, the guy's a jerk anyway.' _

When they were friends, (Aya) had never thought of Miguel as attractive. He had been her best friend. You don't think of your best friend in that way. Unless you want a complicated life, of course. But, (Aya) had to admit, she did get the shock of her life when she opened her door to find Miguel on her doorstep. Not because of the face that he had come to see her, but the fact that she hadn't recognized him at first. Those startling blue eyes, that tall and beautifully toned body…what the hell was a guy like that doing standing at her doorway? Then she got a glimpse of the trademark, two-toned blonde hair and a second look at his face. Then she recognized Miguel. (Aya) scowled as she launched her beyblade. To hell with Miguel! She didn't need him anyway.

Suddenly, a beyblade shot through the trees, engaging with (Aya's). (Aya) held out her hand and caught her retreating beyblade. The intruding one that now spun alone was all too familiar. (Aya) knew it as Miguel's Dark Gargoyle. Slowly, with her (hazel) eyes slightly narrowed, (Aya) scanned the area around her.

"Come on out, traitor." (Aya) growled through gritted teeth.

There was the quiet sound of feet walking on grass before Miguel appeared through the trees opposite to (Aya).

"Why are you calling me a traitor? I said that I was sorry."

"Doesn't mean I've forgiven you, and it doesn't make it ok. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was trying to find you. We used to come here all the time, so I'd figure that you'd be here. Besides, there's no law saying that I can't go wherever I want."

(Aya) growled and looked away from the boy in front of her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Miguel questioned.

(Aya) scoffed. "Thought it would be obvious."

"Well, it isn't. So why don't you make it clear?"

"I can barely even look at you, Miguel. What makes you think that I want to talk to you?"

"Look, (Aya), I said I was sorry, and I mean it, but there's nothing else I can do. If I could take back what I did, then I would, but I can't. All I can do is hope that you'll forgive me."

"Miguel…" (Aya's) voice was low, but firm. There wasn't going to be any reconsidering on her part.

"Wait, (Aya)…" Miguel's had reached out and held hers.

(Aya) jumped and looked up, only to have her (hazel) eyes meet Miguel's blue ones. She hadn't heard him walking towards her. They stood there in silence for a small lifetime, just keeping their gaze on each other.

"Hear me out. Please?"

(Aya's) shoulders rose and fell slightly as she let out a breath. She looked at Miguel warily.

"Fine."

**222222**

Later on, the both of them were up in a tree, sitting on opposite thick branches as they watched the sun set on the gold horizon.

"So, it's a deal then? We go on a trial friendship and get to know each other again. After a while, we'll see how it goes."

(Aya) glanced at Miguel from out the corner of her eye.

"And if I don't like what I see, I'll never have to see you or have anything to do with you again?"

Miguel held up his hands in defense. "You'll never have to put up with me again."

(Aya's) bottom lip stuck out slightly as she shrugged. "Sounds like a fair deal."

"Glad you think so."

Then there was a silence that was half comfortable, half uncomfortable.

"Well, I better start heading home, it's getting late. Don't wanna be wondering around the streets while it's dark."

(Aya) climbed down the tree and jumped down when she was one meter above the ground.

"See you around, Miguel."

"Bye, (Aya)."

A slow, small smile crept up onto his face as Miguel watched (Aya) leave. They were going to have a new beginning. It was more and better than Miguel could've hoped for. Miguel looked back to the sunset, waiting until it disappeared into the horizon. Once it did, Miguel jumped down from his perch in the tree and started to walk home.

**222222**

It was a cold, grey, Sunday afternoon, and it was pouring down with rain. Running down the street, splashing through puddles and laughing, were Miguel and (Aya). So far, the trial friendship had been successful. And it also had been a very long trial. It was going into its fifth month. Eventually, the two arrived at their destination, (Aya's) house.

(Aya's) mother was out of town to look after (Aya's) great aunt, who had fallen ill, so they had the house all to themselves. (Aya) got the fire going and then found some towels so that she and Miguel could dry off. When they were done with the towels, they changed into some dry clothes. (Aya's) cousin Shaun had visited last week, so (Aya) let Miguel borrow the clothes he left behind. She didn't think that Shaun would mind. Besides, if he really cared about his threads so much, he wouldn't have left them behind!

For a while, they lied back on the cushions on the floor, talking quietly by the warmth of the fire. It soon fell silent among them, as they watched their clothes slowly dry. Miguel was the one who broke the silence.

"So, what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"This trial friendship of ours. Do we agree on being friends, do we keep the trial going or…not be friends at all?"

(Aya) sat up as she stared into the flickering fire, frowning with slight concentration.

"I don't know."

"Well, if you need more time, that's fine with me."

(Aya's) brow creased as her frown deepened.

"No, it's not that."

Miguel sat up and focused his forget-me-not blue eyes on (Aya's) face.

"What is it, then?"

The auburn haired girl didn't reply.

"(Aya)?"

(Aya) hesitated before speaking.

"It's not that I don't want to be friends with you, it's just that…well, I don't think things can go back to how they were before, I can't look at you the same way."

"(Aya)…"

"No, it's not because of the beyblade thing, I know you said sorry."

"I'm not sure I understand…what is the problem, exactly?"

"It's not really a problem, I just…I just see you different, that's all."

(Aya) bowed her head to hide her blushing cheeks. Oh, yes, (Aya) sure saw him different, alright! Her heart had crossed the fine line of friends and something more. She had fallen in love with Miguel. It had started from the day he first showed up on her doorstep and grew from there. (Aya) had landed herself the role of living the complicated love life, and not by choice. After all, you don't plan who you fall for, it just happens. Whether you wish to submit or not. (Aya) bit her lip as she continued to stare down at her knees. How could she tell Miguel how she felt? She couldn't tell him now, not when things were going so well, it could ruin everything. What if he didn't return her feelings?

"Yeah, I understand. I see you different too."

Miguel's voice was quick to snap (Aya) out of her thoughts. She turned her head and locked her (hazel) eyes onto his blue ones.

"How?"

Without uttering a sound, Miguel started to inch closer. It came to a point where (Aya) could feel their sides pressing against each other, but she didn't dare move or tear her eyes away from Miguel's. She didn't want to destroy this moment. When Miguel's hand cupped the side of her face to keep her still, (Aya) didn't even twitch. It was only as Miguel's lips brushed against hers did (Aya's) eyes flutter shut. For a while she just sat there, letting the incredible feeling of Miguel's lips pressing against hers wash over her. Then she kissed him back.

Leaning on the palm of her left hand for support, (Aya) let her free hand bury itself into Miguel's hair, deepening the kiss. She then let her hand travel down his strong jawbone, smooth neck, broad shoulder, toned chest and hard abs before resting on his side, gripping slightly. It was Miguel who broke off the kiss.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? If not, then I'll-"

(Aya) cut him off with a passionate kiss, only letting them part when the need to breathe became top priority.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for." (Aya) smiled.

Miguel grinned slightly as he leaned forward and kissed (Aya) again. The kiss soon developed into a french kiss and their positions changed so they could be as close as possible. (Aya) ran her hands slowly down Miguel's chest before starting to lift up his shirt. Miguel smirked slightly before breaking off the kiss and raising his arms so (Aya) could dispose of his clothing. (Aya) smiled at the sight of Miguel's bare torso as she delicately ran her fingertips over the bare skin of it. Miguel placed one hand on the small of (Aya's) back and the other at the nape of her neck as he pulled her close to him for another kiss. As the kiss multiplied and turned into several heated, passionate kisses, Miguel snaked his hands up the back of (Aya's) top, running his fingers along her skin, sending wonderful shivers down her spine.

Soon, Miguel removed his hands from underneath (Aya's) top, only to start taking it off. (Aya) paused the current kiss they were sharing and lifted up her arms, helping Miguel out. Soon, the only thing on (Aya's) upper body was her bra. Miguel kissed her as he gently pushed her down to lay back on the cushions. He carefully straddled (Aya's) hips and clasped his hands around her small wrists, pinning her arms above her head. Miguel slipped his tongue into (Aya's) sweet mouth once more, engaging her in an intense french kiss. This made (Aya's) body shiver and tingle all over, pumping nothing but pure lust and love through her veins. The kiss broke off when air was needed, but Miguel still hadn't gotten enough.

(Aya) uttered a soft gasp as Miguel started to kiss her neck feverishly. From there, the kisses made their way down to (Aya's) shoulder. When Miguel's lips came in contact with (Aya's) thin purple bra strap, he pulled it down her shoulder by using his teeth. Then Miguel's kisses continued to travel downwards as he trailed them along (Aya's) bra line; the top of her breasts. By then, (Aya's) breathing had become heavy and uneven, a burn of pure wanting pulsating from her inner core, and it only grew stronger with Miguel's every kiss. Miguel soon worked his way across and up, pulling down the other bra strap with his teeth when he reached it. He kissed all the way up (Aya's) neck before crashing his lips down on hers in another heated kiss.

Reluctantly, Miguel let go of (Aya's) wrists and placed his hands on her back, fiddling with the hooks of her bra. (Aya) applied more pressure to Miguel's lips with her own as she gripped the back of Miguel's shoulders in her hands. Miguel successfully unhooked (Aya's) bra and disposed of it. He then started to kiss (Aya's) neck again, allowing his lips to travel south. (Aya) gasped and bit her lower lip to suppress a moan. She dug her fingertips in Miguel's shoulders, which he didn't seem to mind. Miguel kissed his way down (Aya's) shoulder and left breast. When he placed a kiss on her nipple, she let out a soft gasp. Smirking slightly at her reaction, Miguel opened his mouth and grazed his tongue up (Aya's) nipple slowly. She let out a low moan. When Miguel enveloped her nipple in his warm mouth and teased it with his tongue, this made (Aya) moan louder and arch her back, dragging her fingers down Miguel's strong back, leaving red marks in their wake. Miguel gently fondled the breast that wasn't getting any attention from his mouth, which only increased (Aya's) pleasure and made her moan louder.

Miguel's mouth and hand eventually swapped breasts, and (Aya's) hands continued to rake his back. After a few fiery moments, Miguel and (Aya) were kissing again, Miguel's hands fondling (Aya's) hardened-by-arousal nipples while her hands stroked his chest and back. After a few pants and moans, (Aya) trailed her hands down Miguel's chest and stomach to rest at the waistband of his jeans. Miguel quickly grabbed (Aya's) hands and broke off the kiss.

"Wait."

(Aya) frowned slightly. "What is it?"

Miguel hesitated and blushed slightly before speaking. "It's just that…I don't have protection."

(Aya) blinked. She then shook one of her hands free and giggled as she reached into one of Miguel's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Miguel asked, slightly bewildered and blushing even more from the close contact of (Aya's) hand inside his pocket.

"I know for a fact that my cousin always kept protection on him, incase he got 'lucky'."

Soon enough, (Aya) grinned.

"Here we go!" she whipped out a foil packet from Miguel's pocket.

Miguel smiled slightly before kissing her once more.

"Are you sure you want this, (Aya)?"

She nodded. "Yes, Miguel, I'm sure."

They started to kiss again and (Aya) unbuttoned and unzipped Miguel's jeans before starting to pull them off him. Miguel wriggled out of his jeans, his only remaining article of clothing now was his boxers. He disposed (Aya) of her pants too, leaving her in only her underwear. After a few more hot kisses and wandering hand moments, Miguel had (Aya) were completely naked. (Aya) carefully tore open the foil packet and removed the condom. Miguel raised an eyebrow as (Aya) worked her magic.

"Someone sure seems experienced."

(Aya) giggled. "Someone actually paid attention in sex ed, that's all."

Before she knew it, (Aya) was on her back again, knees bent up and legs spread. Gently as possible, Miguel began to work his way in.

"Does that hurt?"

"No, Miguel."

"Does that hurt?"

"No, Miguel."

"Does-"

"Miguel, if you don't hurry up already, I'll make you!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down."

Miguel pushed himself in fully and waited to allow (Aya) time to adjust. Once she gave him the ok, Miguel began a slow thrust. (Aya) ran her hands up and down Miguel's back lightly as she kissed him. She had never felt anything like this before, nothing had ever felt so right, so passionate, so complete. It had to be one of the best feelings in the world.

As both their breathing began to pick up, so did Miguel's thrusting pace. When Miguel suddenly thrust into her, (Aya) moaned loudly and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest. She cried out his name, only to hear him groan and call out her own name in return. (Aya) was soon gasping for air as the pleasure mounted. The love-making was reaching its peak. As Miguel thrust faster, the burning inside (Aya) grew and spread through her.

When Miguel did his final thrust, (Aya) moaned her loudest and arched her back as much as she could, Miguel groaning softly as he also climaxed. He then collapsed on top of (Aya), his face pressed against her neck as his hot breath hit her skin. (Aya) combed through Miguel's hair softly with her fingers, also panting for breath. She couldn't believe what they had just done. And she also couldn't believe what that it was possible to feel that amazing. As she tried to get her breath back, (Aya) closed her eyes. Enveloped by both Miguel's body heat and the warmth of the fire, she drifted off.

**222222**

It took Miguel a few minutes to realize that he had just been staring into the fire, thinking of nothing at all. The blue eyed boy looked down at (Aya), whose sleeping head lay on his forearm as he was propped up on his elbow. Miguel had covered them both in a blanket that he found on the couch. Miguel brushed (Aya's) hair back behind her ear before caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, admiring her beauty as the firelight danced across her face.

Slowly, (Aya's) (hazel) eyes fluttered open and she gave Miguel a tiny smile. She inched her head up to rest in the crook of his elbow and turned her head to place a quick kiss on his arm. Miguel smiled also as he curled his fingers under her chin, his thumb softly strumming down on her lower lip like someone playing the guitar. It was as Miguel started to speak did his expression turn serious.

"I really meant it when I said I was sorry, you know. I also know that it would be impossible to forgive me straight away, but, if you'd let me, I'd be willing to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"You mean that?" (Aya) whispered.

Miguel nodded. "If you'll have me, yes."

A happy smile broke out on (Aya's) face. "I love you, Miguel."

Miguel returned her smile. "I love you too, (Aya)."

The space between them was covered as they kissed once again. Miguel pushed (Aya) onto her back gently before she broke off the kiss.

"You know, there was more than one foil packet in my cousin's jeans."

"Hmm, good thing your mother's out of town. I've got a feeling that I'm gonna be here for a long time."

(Aya) giggled. "Well, I'm sure not complaining!"

"That's because you love me."

"And how can I not? You're just so irresistible…"

Giggles ensued.

**222222**

**Well, what did you guys think? Like it? Sorry if Miguel was out of character, but I've hardly seen a whole episode of G-rev, let alone an episode with Miguel in it. The one who answered all my endless questions and helped me grasp the idea of Miguel's character was JeLlYbEaN RuLz, so I thank her for that, and her patience with me. And as for the lemon scene, it may not be one of my best ones, or as good as the previous ones, but I tried to make this one realistic to a certain degree. Sex can't be good all the time or as wild as they show you in the movies, they are only being paid to act like that after all! **

**Well, over all, hope you all had a good read, and hope to get some feedback. Peace! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
